The Cost of Lost Feelings
by Kuroi Kitsune
Summary: (Slightly AU) Vincent was left in his coffin as AVALANCHE fought Sephiroth, a year later he is awakened by none other than Yuffie. She finds out that he knows nothing about things called "feelings" and takes it upon herself to teach him. Yuffie/Vincent in


The Cost of Lost Feeling  
  
Vincent looked down at the girls pale face, drained from life. The rain poured down on the two relentlessly. His blood red eyes stayed on the girls peaceful, as if sleeping expression for what seemed like years, but in reality had been several hours. His eyes closed as he began to reminisce of their first meeting.  
  
~Nibelheilm_Shin-Ra Mansion_2 years ago~  
  
His eyes fluttered open unused to the light brought into his eyes. 'What...happened?' he thought as he brought himself to a sitting position. His head hurt greatly as he did so. He brought both his hands to support his head as he did so, but felt cold metal on one side. Looking up at the artificial hand, he also noticed the long strands of midnight black hair that feel over his face. He paid it no more attention then just noticing it before staring at his left hand and moved the sharp digits indifferently, as if they were normal fingers.  
  
Finally, he felt the eyes of the one person who has been there the whole time. He turned his attention to the source, it being a young girl. Her mouth was hanging open but was covered with a gloved hand. Her slate eyes were wide in disbelief and of shock, and her face was slightly flushed.  
  
He studied her physical traits starting from her dark chocolate colored hair to the type of clothing and armor she wore. She seemed to turn a darker shade as she noticed his gaze on her. She did, after all only have a green turtle neck tank top and a pair of brown khaki shorts that weren't even fully zipped up and buttoned.  
  
"Why is your face red?" he asked as soon as his observations were completed.  
  
"B-because!" she began, "Isn't obvious!? You're embarrassing me!" her voice squeaked out, trying to control her own voice but failing miserably.  
  
"Embarrassing.?" he inquired as if taught a new word. She looked at him questioningly, how could someone NOT know what it's like to be embarrassed?  
  
"You mean you DON'T know what that's LIKE? You really DON'T KNOW that feeling!?"  
  
"No," he said honestly, "I don't understand."  
  
She walked over to him and bent over to she looked him in the eye. After seconds of soul searching, she gave a warm, childish smile, "How about we get outta here? This place is creepy! What's your name?"  
  
"Vincent.Valentine"  
  
The girl giggled lightly "V.V. eh? Well Vivi! The name's Yuffie, Yuffie Kisaragi Pleased to meet'cha!"  
  
~Nibelheilm _Water tower_ 2 years ago (still) ~  
  
"So.you mean to say that you don't have any kind of emotion?" She sat on the edge of the water tower, swinging her legs absentmindedly. She looked at his poised figure looking out on the rest of the town, toward the mansion.  
  
He nodded and added to his answer" I don't feel or understand "emotion".it's familiar but unknown to me."  
  
"Well.that's kinda sad.to feel nothing I mean. Life is great but if you can't feel that.it's just.nothing." He looked back to the ninja. For a girl her age she seemed to know much. "Say.How 'bout I teach ya!?"  
  
"Teach.me?"  
  
"Yeah! For a price of course!"  
  
".Name it."  
  
"No I'll come up with it AFTER the job's done! I promise it'll be fair!" She pulled herself up and strode up to him, hands on her small hips. She thrust her hand out to him "Deal?"  
  
He paused a moment thinking about the consequences and the rewards of this opportunity. He reached out with his claw. "Deal." Her hand enclosed on his indifferently as he did too, and they shook on it.  
  
~Nibelheilm _ Inn_1 year ago~  
  
From then on she never left his side. Trying everything she could to explain or show what he didn't understand. She tried things from movies, to music, and to different genres of writing. Nothing was working!  
  
Yuffie sat on the bed and was in deep thought about her next approach. Vincent just watched the girl silently. She was so hell-bent on him learning these things that seemed worthless to him! Were they really THAT important? Or was she just in it for the little prize?  
  
He caught her shy glances from the other side of the room, but she quickly looked away, her face reddened again. "Yuffie?" His voice even as always.  
  
"Yeah?" She began kicking her legs and clenching and unclenching her fists. This was a habit for her to do when "nervous" or "uneasy" as she would call it.  
  
"Why do you wish to help me?"  
  
"Well." she began. "I.felt sorry for ya I guess.A life with out feeling is- "  
  
"A life without nothing.I know Yuffie.I know."  
  
~Nibelheilm_ Inn_ 2 months ago~  
  
"OH GAWD!" she cried out loud as tears streamed down her face. "Why? Why do I feel like this!? How can I-"she sobbed but continued on "Can I love him and know he can never love me back!?" She hugged her pillow for comfort and to muffle her loud cries.  
  
Vincent sat on the stairs, he had left a while ago but came back to hear her crying. So here he sat not wishing to disturb the girl's semi-privacy. He was in thought of Yuffie's words. Still nothing was felt as he heard her confession or endless crying. "She.loves me" he whispered to himself "Am I. supposed to love her back?  
  
~Nibelheilm Inn early morning ~  
  
"Vincent!" she called out cheerfully. "I'm going to get a few things okay?"  
  
He gave a small nod as an answer as he continued to read another one of the books he was to read. "Good bye, Yuffie. Come back soon."  
  
"Bye Vincent!" she ran down the stairs and left the inn. Vincent looked out the window to see her leave before returning to his reading.  
  
Hours passed and Yuffie still was not back. Vincent looked out the window waiting to see her small figure running back to the inn. "Where is she?" He had long since finished the pile of books and was now left with nothing to do but wait.  
  
Another few hours passed and it was already after dark and she still had not returned. Deciding it to be best, Vincent went out too look for her. He left the inn swiftly and once he entered the streets began calling out for her. He looked through all the alleyways, which weren't that many, but still no sign of Yuffie.That is until.  
  
"Yuffie." He found her tiny body on the cold ground practically sprawled out. Her clothing, or what was left of it, was tattered and torn in many places. Slowly the tall man paced toward the fallen girl. As he did so, a small drizzle came. He was finally by her side, and by then the small sprinkle had become a downpour. He kneeled down and scooped the girl into his arms. Lighting illuminated the sky and a loud roar of thunder followed.  
  
~Present~  
  
"Yuffie.?" he held her closer his eyes still focused on her serene face. "Yuffie.why did you leave me?" His long, raven feather hair surrounded her face making it impossible to look anywhere else. "Yuffie.I-"what could he say? What could he do? Nothing. He brought her closer so her head rested against his chest his claw delicately held her there as he rested his chin on her head. "Yuffie" he whispered tightening the embrace. "Yuffie I don't know what to do now." He nuzzled her wet hair with his right cheek. "Please don't leave me alone. Not now.Not ever." He closed his eyes and a lone tear escaped and trailed down his cheek to her hair.  
  
"I'm lost with out you.."  
  
A/N "Kuroi! You have some 'splaining to do!" that's probably how you guys are like so let me explain a few things..  
  
1)WHY YUFFIE!???  
  
To make a long story short look in my profile to see why I like this couple.but what isn't there is this.(Also I made it so the group never found the 4th number so Yuffie, being the kind of person she is, goes back to find out what it is.)  
  
AERIS- Dead.she isn't coming back live with it.  
  
LUCRICIA-Never loved him probably NEVER will because she's too wrapped up in her own world to even try to help Vincent.  
  
TIFA-is all over Cloud.'nuff said.  
  
2) Where the hell did THIS come up?  
  
I drew a picture Vincent was comforting Yuffie while she cried on his shoulder.he was supposed to have a look of sympathy but I messed up and he looked like she wasn't even there. Also everyone says that he's immune to feelings so yeah.  
  
3) "Vivi"?  
  
"Vinnie" is over used and I wanted to be different.that and those ARE his initials.  
  
4) Finally, What was the price?  
  
I (for once) used a writing technique called 'foreshadowing' (I guess).In order to have Vincent learn what feelings were he had to loose Yuffie. So she basically gave him something needed to live life at the cost of her own.fair price? Probably not. (I REALLY hope you guys know she didn't have her own death planed out.)  
  
Those are just what I thought you might have going on in your head.have any questions E-mail me yuffievinnievalentine@hotmail.com  
  
(Before I loose whatever little I own.Squaresoft owns the characters and settings.they wouldn't want this storyline for all the riches of the universe.) 


End file.
